th ms team ( trambling mt pt 1)
by Hunter4
Summary: the eigth ms team


In the year UC 0079 2nd Lieutenant Shiro Amada is on his way to earth from Side 2 to become the leader of the 08th MS Team. While approaching the Earth they spot a battle between Zeon and the Federation. Shiro takes out the only Mobile Suit on the shuttle, a RB-79K Ball to support the Federation's troops. In a daring move he shoot out a cord wraps up the Zaku II Test Type and fires at point blank range defeating the Zaku II. At the last moment Shiro and the female pilot manage to leave their suits and drift into a nearby-destroyed Federation Ship. After exchanging a few shoot the Zeon pilot runs out of ammo and then Shiro notices that she is injured and he patches her up. The two pilots team up to find someway of making contact with their organizations. The Zeon pilot gives Shiro her personal watch since his is broken. Strangely enough Shiro finds some fireworks and they launch them off as some sort of signal flare. The Zeon mobile suits come to rescue the Zeon pilot Aina Sakhalin. Terry Sanders Jr. the federation pilot Shiro went to support comes to rescue Shiro.  
  
  
  
Karen Joshua and Eledore bring Shiro Amada, Terry Sanders Jr. and Michel Ninorich to the base in the jungle. Shiro Amada then meets with Commanding Officer Kojima and assumes his position as head of the 08th MS Team. The Zeon's have a secret base in the jungle so the base is always mobilized. Karen, Eledore and Terry become pilots of RX-79[G] Gundam Mass Production Ground Types. While Eledore and Michel pilot the Type 61 tank. The 08th MS team is sent out to back up the 06th MS team. Shiro spots a Zaku that's attacking the 06th MS team and attacks it. While Shiro is chasing after a Zaku another one is preparing to attack him from behind but Sgt. Sanders attacks and destroys the Zaku with his beam saber. Shiro continues the chase after the Zaku but eventually gets lost in the jungle and his Gundam's systems become disabled. The next morning Shiro leaves his Gundam and goes out to explore. He eventually finds a nice cold stream in the jungle and sees a naked girl swimming in the river so he sits down and decides to watch her. Eventually his watch goes off and the girl turns around and notices him so she pulls out he gun and starts to shot at him. To avoid the bullets Shiro reenters the jungle and see the Zaku from last night. Shiro then returns to his Gundam and waits for the Zaku to approach before opening fire and destroying the Zaku. After destroying the Zaku, Shiro returns to base.  
  
  
  
In the depths of the jungle the 08th MS team destroys a Zaku. After destroying the Zaku's they are under attack by some pillboxes in the mountains. Shiro makes a plan for a sneak attack to commence in three hours, but first he must sneak around the back through a guerilla village. When Shiro reaches the waterfall he is attacked by guerillas and the girl that he saw swimming naked is in charge. Shiro is captured and taken the guerilla's village to meet the leader. Shiro pleads to the leader while the rest of the 08th MS team attacks. The guerilla's and Shiro become allies for the moment because the guerillas want their village to be freed from Zeon. The girl who identifies herself as Kiki Rozita helps convince her father who is the leader of the guerillas. Kiki and Shiro both get in the Gundam to attack Zeon. As the team was preparing to retreat Shiro appears on top of the mountain attacking the Zeon's base. The guerilla's then appear and also start to attack the Zeon's base. Shiro then has an intense fight with Sergeant Ghinus of Zeon in the bottom of a river. The sergeant is defeated, but then flees  
  
  
  
In the sky the Zeon's are testing there new mobile armor called the Apsaras with it's pilot Aina. In the federations base Terry Sanders Jr. starts a fight with another soldier in the 07th MS Team for calling him a "jinx". Eventually Kojima comes in and breaks up the fight. Meanwhile the Zeon's are having a fancy party. Aina reveals to Norris she can go to earth so she can fulfill his brother's dream and bring peace. Back in the jungle Sanders says he resigns to pilot mobile suits. His reason is because every platoon he has been with has been wiped out leaving him the sole survivor by the third mission. Shiro refuses the resignation due to the fact they are on a mission right now. During another test flight with the Apsaras problems occur. After a brief fight with the Zeon, Eledore intercepts a transmission about the Apsaras. Shiro decides to wait in their current location and intercept it. Michel foolishly fires early and alerts Zeon of their position. Karen's mobile suit jumps into the air and gets rammed by the Apsaras and falls back to the ground. The Apsaras comes close to the ground and releases a power energy burst. In pure rage Sanders charges the Apsaras and slices it with his beam saber. Right when Sanders is about to be destroyed Karen and Shiro start firing at it. The Apsaras then flees. Everyone is happy to be alive because the jinx didn't come true.  
  
  
  
Eledore and Michel arrive before the rest of the 08th MS Team to get a resupply. While there, Eledore gets a letter say that his song is going to be played in public. Eledore is so happy that he and Michel go out and party. They "borrow" a motorcycle and head for a town. They arrive at an empty bar and are captured by Zeon soldiers. The rest of the 08th MS Team arrives to find Eledore and Michel missing. Shiro decides that he and Karen will go search for them while Sanders waits for their return. The Zeon's are in the village to repair the Apsaras. The Zeon interrogates Eledore and Michel. While getting interrogated by the Zeon, Eledore says they came to the village to serve the glorious Zeon. This really makes the Zeon mad and they get thrown into a cell. Kiki leaves the village and tells Karen and Shiro where their two missing teammates are. Eledore and Michel get really mad at each other and start a fight. The Zeon guard outside of the cell goes in and tries to stop the fight. But they continue fighting. He gets behind Eledore and Michel accidentally punches out the guard, and they then flee. The fully repaired Apsaras leaves the town right when Shiro and Karen start their attack. Eledore and Michel get in a construction tank and start fighting the Zeon while fleeing, but Eledore refuses to close the hatch and gets injured. After Karen does some medical work on Eledore he is taken away too the field hospital.  
  
  
  
Shiro and Kiki have found an area that they believe is a Zeon firing range. In a canyon in that area Karen is exploring some rock that was melted by a beam weapon that turned it into glass. Shiro's mobile suits left foot gets stuck so he and Michel must fix it. Shiro tells Michel to move the foot a little but he continues moving it almost killing Shiro until Kiki stopped him. A letter he got from his girlfriend B.B distracted Michel. The 08th MS team sets up a trap in the canyon to catch the Apsaras. That night Kiki steals Michel's letter from his girlfriend B.B. saying that she wants to forget about him. After waiting for five days Michel is really mad at the commander. He gets mad cause Shiro won't let Kiki take a letter to the main force for it to get sent. Sanders and Michel swap duties cause Michel can't be trusted to do his proper job in the hover tank. During the night they hear Eledore's song on the radio. The next day the Apsaras finally appears. The Apsaras's aims its beam cannon directly at Michel's mobile suit and fires but Shiro plows into it saving Michel. Shiro stays attached to the mobile suit carrying him away. Aina tells him to let go and Shiro notices that it's her. The Apsaras then continues to fly away with Shiro attached.  
  
  
  
Shiro gets out of the cockpit of his mobile suit to see if Aina is the pilot of the Apsaras. Aina takes pieces out of her mobile armor and gives it to Shiro to repair his mobile armor. They both know are flying by some snowy mountains. The Apsaras starts to lose altitude, Aina tells Shiro to let go and save himself but Shiro refuses and stops the Apsaras from going off a cliff at the last second. Shiro says he loves Aina a second before he manages to stop the Apsaras. Aina looks like she is about to say that she loves him but them him and his mobile suit falls of the cliff. Shiro manages to eject. The Zeon's detect a federation SOS and send troops to the area. The Zeon's forces are forced to retreat due to poor weather conditions. Shiro lies down in the snow and falls unconscious. He remembers the time he was on a colony. A Zaku broke through the colony wall and shot out a gas capsule, which had killed everyone. Shiro was alive cause he was wearing a space suit. Aina then wakes him up but he attacks her. Shiro says he doesn't mind that she has a boyfriend and tells him that the picture in her watch is her brother before kissing Shiro. While Aina is wondering how to heat water, Shiro says to use his mobile suits beam saber. They then both take a bath in the water together. Norris gets info that Odessa has fallen. He knows the balance of power on the earth will know shift. When rescue troops arrive from both sides Shiro gets dissatisfied by the war and almost gets himself killed. Aina then remotely blows up the Apsaras. Their own sides then rescue both people.  
  
  
  
There is a hearing going on for Shiro Amada. The charges are spying. After Shiro says some stuff about kind people on the battlefield all the generals and even the guards at the door starts laughing at him. Shiro is asked if he can shoot his enemy and he answers, "he doesn't know". The court then confines him to quarters. Ghinus is ordered to stop the development of the Apsaras because they need the men and power source for his base. He refuses the order. A group of Zeon soldiers arrive at Kiki's village and asks for food. In a bar the rest of the 08th team hears that Kiki's village was taken over by Zeon troops. The rest of the team informs Shiro about the Zeon. Pop's has a dispatch order so they can move out without getting in trouble. In the village Kiki's is picked up by one of the Zeon soldiers and is eventually dropped. Then one foolish guerilla fires a bazooka directly into the cockpit. When one of the Zeon soldiers are preparing a mobile suit jump another guerilla fires at him. Kiki's father the leader of the guerillas is killed when his house explodes. The rest of the guerillas refuse Shiro's plan to let the Zeon escape. Shiro then disable the commander's mobile suit with a bazooka while Sanders hits the second one with his beam rifle. The guerillas then charge the mobile suit but the commander throws up 3 anti-personnel weapons. Shiro manages to shoot down two of them but the third one kills the guerillas. (Anti-personnel weapons are grenades that explode in the air and rain down a shower of bullets killing many people in a large area) In a rage Shiro shoots the bazooka at the cockpit of the mobile suit killing the commander.  
  
  
  
The Federation runs a simulation in which the Apsaras traveling at Mach 11 attacks some ships in space then destroys Jaburo. The Federation officials are all scared so they plan a search and destroy mission. The 08th MS Team will be involved with this mission. The Federation wants to use Shiro's knowing the pilot to their advantage they also have double insurance. Eledore has made his return and Shiro's plan includes finding the base then escaping. The 08th Team does a parachute jump but while in the air Karen encounters the enemy. When Shiro is going down he forces a Zeon plane to stop shooting and they do. When Karen lands she is attacked by an Acguy and loses her mobile suits head. In the Zeon base Aina is helping to carry medical supplies, she accidentally drops a box and finds out that they are using illegal drugs on the soldiers. Sanders tells Shiro that he was ordered to keep an eye on him by Captain Lyer. Sanders and Shiro are then attacked and Shiro is using his new mobile suit the Gundam Ez8. Sanders mobile suits left leg is broken so he can't cover Shiro. Ghinus kills Yuri so the order to terminate the Apsaras never reaches headquarters.  
  
  
  
The Federation has found the Zeon's base and it's entry hatch. The 07th MS Team goes inside the shaft but are destroyed by a bomb. Inside a town the 08th MS team are fighting of some Zeon troops. Inside the town Norris has appeared and started a fight with the 08th Team and the 3 tank units that are there. The Apsaras has been completed. Ghinus then gives the engineers and inventors poisoned wine that kills them, then he bombs the room. During an intense fight with Shiro, Norris manages to destroy all the tanks before his death. Then the Apsaras launches and fires a very powerful laser beam that cuts the ground. Shiro then announces that he is quitting the military.  
  
  
  
Aina asks Ghinius what happened to the researchers and he replied that they must be drunk somewhere. The Apsaras launches and immediately attack everyone around is shocked. Shiro says he is quitting the military but he's still going to stop Aina. Karen prepares to sniper Shiro from her mobile suit since she was bought off too. Karen starts to shoot at Shiro with her vulcan's but Shiro continues walking away. Aina announces that she wants a cease-fire and that she will stay outside of the border the Apsaras's created. Lyer refuses the offer since they are pointing a weapon directly at them. Aina then stands out the cockpit and the cease-fire is accepted. Lyer then tells them to have a sniper standing by cause they made "no promises". Ghinius then fires the Apsaras's, which eliminates a lot of mobile suits from the federation's troops. The sniper then fires destroying the Zeon medical ship the Keregen. A very mad Aina fires the main weapon of the Apsaras the moment Shiro appears. The main weapon missed but cut and enormous hole all the way through the mountain. After some speech to surrender by Aina to Ghinius, he shoots and she falls straight into the hands of Shiro's mobile suit. Ghinius then fires the main weapon directly at Shiro and Aina they both manage to dodge the blast. But a sniper has already started to attack the Apsaras. Lyer then gives the order to execute Shiro and capture the mobile armor. Kojima refuses the orders from Lyer and gives new orders to capture the mobile armor and arrest Shiro. Aina is alive cause when she was shot it hit her watch. Shiro and Aina both return to the Gundam Ez8 as Kojima hurries to stop the sniper that is after Shiro's life. Right when Shiro is about to destroy the Apsaras with his beam saber the sniper hits him, and his whole left arm and shoulder and melted off. Shiro pushes the Apsaras's away but the federation base is destroyed along with Lyer, and the legs of the Gundam Ez8 were also melted off. The Apsaras and the remains of the Gundam Ez8 fall into a crater on top of the mountain and explode. The remainder of the 08th MS Team runs up the mountain to find Shiro. The war ended after this incident. While the credits are rolling. You see a tent with two sleeping bags and a grave. Michel then writes a letter to B.B. saying they couldn't find the commander but he believes that he is alive. Shiro and Aina are then shown in the light saying they'll live through this together.  
  
  
  
December 24, UC 0079 a Zeon ship in the earth's atmosphere filled with children let's the children escape down to earth. Back on earth the war is over and weapons have become scrap metal. The 08th Team was disbanded and sent to different units and places. Michel had quit the military and continues to search for Shiro; he cares the hope of the former team to find him. He's searching with Kiki, and BB got married to some guy and sent Michel a picture. Kiki sees Michel looking at the picture and tears it too shreds, and the shreds float down the river. They then see a spaceship hatch in the river then a full spaceship on the riverbed. Kiki decides to stay in the ship overnight despite Michel's objections. Inside the ship they found discs saying Dr. Flanagan. (He was the first person to do scientific research on newtypes. The next morning they awake on a raft floating down stream captured by some kids. They are taking the Kiki and Michel to see the commander. The commander is another kid he asks for their names but says that they are lying. They burn of the ropes so they can escape they then head towards a graveyard where the kids are. The kids drop some dead body in a grave, Kiki gets mad at this and tells them about respecting the dead. So they have a funeral. The girls name is Aina. They ask where Shiro is and the commander kid says that he is dead buried in the cemetery. Michel gets mad at the commander kid and is smacked over the head by a shovel. When Michel comes too he sees Kiki and some of the kids playing house. That night Kiki and Michel go to the graveyard to dig up Shiro's grave, after finding out that the Aina they buried wasn't the real one. The kids appear and reveal that the grave is empty. The kids reveal they were all living in Dr. Flanagan's institute and all had their memories erased. The kids say they met Shiro and Aina and that they taught them many things then they buried their close and said they would be reborn. The kids say they were named by Shiro after his friends and they will give their names back, but then that commander kid comes and refuses. The kid revealing his name as Shiro Amada attacks Kiki in pure rage. Kiki says that she doesn't want to take their names back. All of a sudden it starts to snow. (Note: In the Jungle!!!!) The kids then use the beam weapon on the abandoned Zaku to heat the water and swim in it. The Shiro kid says that the real Shiro and Aina headed north. Then they all go to sleep together. The next morning the kids are gone and are nowhere to be found. Not even footprints in the snow. Michel thinks they were an illusion or ghosts. Kiki thinks they went searching for a new life and world too. Michel and Kiki eventually find Shiro and a pregnant Aina.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
The 08th Team is in a canyon trying to catch the Apsaras. Shiro jumps on the Apsaras to save Michel from the Apsaras's beam cannon. Inside a hangar Alice Miller is examining the remains of the Apsaras that was recovered, when Shiro is brought to her. The information collected seems to indicate that Shiro is a spy, in Miller's opinion. Shiro is hypnotized by Miller with either the coffer or the smoke from her cigar to tell her what happened. Shiro tells Miller about how me met Aina and how they survived after the 2 suits crashed into the mountains. (All flashbacks from previous episodes.) Miller sees that Shiro and Aina are in love and a hypnotized Shiro admits. Miller then starts to laugh and holds up a tape recorder revealing she was recording the whole conversation. The 08th Team is in a bar while Shiro's trial goes on. (Another flashback.) Miller talks to Shiro about his speech in trial and about some fed officer who made contact with Zeon but was found dead. She says that Aina is tricking Shiro. Flashback of the 3 Zaku's in Kiki's village. Shiro talks to the commander about the attack and he gives Shiro one last chance. He gives Shiro a mission with a 38% of survival. If he doesn't take the mission all of the 08th Team go to jail. Eledore is dropped back at the base returning from his injury. The team sees Miller pointing a gun at Shiro's face. She prepares to shoot him cause of his ideas of the war and cause she believes he is a Zeon. Miller tells him to swear to kill Zeon or something, but Shiro says he'll fight in his own way. Shiro says that the person who was betrayed by Zeon was Miller, and then the 08th Team calls to Shiro. Shiro makes some speech about not being killers and the entire 08th Team salutes him, this makes Miller mad. Miller then pulls the trigger but then misses Shiro's head. She says she missed, probably intentional. The 08th Team then takes off in a plane. 


End file.
